Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery pack, and particularly, to a battery pack including a battery management system (BMS).
Description of the Related Technology
The use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers is increasingly widespread, and thus, research into developing improved batteries which power these devices is ongoing. Further, high-capacity battery systems such as those used in electric vehicles, uninterruptible power supplies (UPS s), or energy storing systems are also undergoing active research and development.